Grand Theft Auto: Fazbear Stories
by TheWildMeower
Summary: Michael, Franklin and Trevor suit up for one last job. The Fazbear heist.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure about this, F" Michael said, as Michael, Franklin, And Trevor got on the plane leaving Los Santos. "For the fifth time, M, Yes I am sure. Don't worry, Dog. it will go fine."

"I am just looking forward to Chica! You guys stay off, she's mine." Trevor said defensively.

"UGH! Gross, Bro. You can have 'Er." Franklin Had gotten them all jobs as security guards at Freddy Fazbear's pizza in Vice City. Franklin always was a thrill seeker. They all got on the plane and got ready for the long plane ride.

The plane arrived at the Vice City airport. Both T and F were up, but Michael was sleeping.

"Hey, F." Trevor said. "I know just how to get him up." Trevor leaned over and whispered in Michaels ear.

"Did someone say yoga? "Trevor said.

"**AHHHHH**!" Michael screamed. Franklin and Trevor laughed hysterically. "Fuck you guys. Lets just go." They picked up their luggage and hailed a cab. "Were going over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." Franklin said.

...

The trio arrived at the restaurant after a 30 minute drive. "And I thought Amanda was scary. Just look at this place." Franklin, Michael, And Trevor all walked in and immediately noticed the sense of dread. Trevor looked straight at the stage and immediately noticed Chica. "CHICA! I LOVE YOU!" Trevor ran over to the stage, jumped up and Hugged Chica. "OH, I LOVE YOU! WE ARE PERFECT FOR EACHOTHER!" Chica didn't move or say anything. "OH, I SEE. The Silent treatment. I will see you tonight lovebird." As Trevor walked off stage Chica whispered to Freddy. "I love that man."

"So. Did you clowns fix us up?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, Trevor." Said the Arabic man that ran the restaurant. "Here are your uniforms. And don't break anything."

"Lets get this show on the road." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your shift will start at 12:00. From now on refer to me as Mr. Yetarian."

"Simeon?" Franklin asked.

"Simeon Yetarian is my younger brother. Why? Do you know him."

"Let's just say me and him had a minor disagreement." Michael said. Yetarian handed all three of them security tablets. He told them to wait in the staff room until 11:55.

_**11:50**_

"I'm bored out of my fucking mind! Isn't there someone to talk to?" Trevor said. As Trevor finished talking, a man walked in. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Scruffy, The janitor. Mr. yeti asked me to get you guys. He wants to show you your office before he goes for the night." The trio got up and walked towards Mr. Yetarian.

"This is your office. Now, I must get going now. Have a great night." He then power walked out of the office.

**Ring Ring**

"What the fuck is that?" Franklin said.

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

"Sure, Buddy. Whatever you say. I'm just here for Chica."

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Sounds like my policies at Vanilla unicorn."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"Oh, I know buddy."

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

"WHAT THE FUCK! F, YOU DIDNT TELL ME ABOUT THAT!" Michael screamed.

"Well, were here now. Lets deal with it." Michael and Trevor sat on the couch, and Franklin sat in the leather chair.

"So, how do these.. oh." Trevor turned the tablet on. The tablet turned on the show stage cam instantly. "Oh, hey Chica."

They all flipped through the cams until Michael landed on the show stage. " Guys. Bonnie is missing." They flipped vigorously to find Bonnie. Franklin found him staring up at the backstage cam with his pinprick pupils in the dark.

"HOLY SHIT!" Franklin screamed.

"At least we found him. Keep an eye on him." The cameras went fuzzy, and when they went back to normal... "BONNIE IS GONE AGAIN!" They all looked towards the door. "Press the light button, T." Trevor pressed it and Bonnie was standing right there staring at them. They all went silent.

**SLAM**

The door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eyy. Watch the shoes you rabbit prick! You ain't ever seen a human before!" Bonnie was looking at them through the glass.

**EEEEEUUUUUGUGUGHHHH**

Bonnie screamed at them, but could not get in."**I JuST WanT YoUr AuTo GrApHs!**" Trevor opened the door.

"Anything for a fan!"

"**OH ThAnK YoU, Trevor!**"

"Now hold ON a FUCKING second. How do you know my name?!"

"**UmMMm, WELL... We saw you in Grand Theft Auto 5.**"

"What the fuck is Grand Theft aut.."

"**HEY TREVOR!"** Chica interrupted.

"Hello, Sweet Chica! How you been?" Trevor asked politely.

"**I'm fine now that your here.**" They grabbed each others hands and left the office.

"Do you still want our auto graph?" Franklin asked.

"Defiantly!" Bonnie said excitedly. They both signed Bonnie's piece of paper.

"So now what." Michael said.

"Umm. Do you want to hang out in the staff room?" Franklin asked.

"Sure." They both said.

Franklin, Michael, and Bonnie sat down on the couch. "Soooo... Your animatronics?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. It's not true. You know, that whole thing about the suit stuffing. It happened once, and that animatronic isn't here anymore."

"What animatronic was it?" Michael asked.

"It was a golden version of Freddy, and he influenced all of the other animatronics to stuff people into suits, but he was disabled, so we don't do that anymore."

"So, theoretically if this golden Freddy came back, you would have to stuff us in suits?"

"Theoretically, yes." Bonnie said. Chica and Trevor barged in laughing.

"..And I said, 'You make me want a lobotomy!" Trevor said. Chica laughed obnoxiously and loud.

"Oh, Trevor. You're so funny." Chica said. Chica and Trevor both sat down on the couch next to the one Michael, Franklin, and Bonnie were on.

"Have you guys met Freddy or Foxy yet?" Bonnie asked.

"Other than through a camera, No."

"FREDDY! FOXY! " Chica screamed. "Get your asses in here!" Foxy stumbled drunkenly into the room.

"What do you.." Foxy was in the middle of saying when he vomited on the floor. "What do you want."

"We would like you to meet our new friends. Foxy, this is Michael, Franklin, and Trevor."

"Hello, Lads. Freddy is on his way." Freddy slowly walked into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THEM!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Freddy! Calm. Down." Foxy said. "These are our new friends."

**"MEATBAGS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SCARE THEM, NOT BEFRIEND THEM!"**

"Woah. Who the FUCK are you calling meat bags?! Oh, I see. Its a SLIGHT ACCENT YOU CUNT! YOU CAN BARELY TELL! FUCK YOU!"

Trevor picked up a chair and smashed it over Freddy's head. "ITS A SLIGHT ACCENT, YOU FUCKING RACIST FUCK!" Trevor preceded to kick Freddy on the floor, but Foxy stopped him. "Hey, Ladd. Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, I know. I had a rough childhood. My daddy was not nice to me!" Trevor said, and preceded to cry in Chica's arms. Foxy proceeded to help Freddy up. He placed Freddy on the couch, being careful not to hurt him.

"Were am I?" Freddy asked.

"Home, buddy." Bonnie said.

"Are the humans still here?" Freddy said.

"Yes, but calm down. They are staying." Foxy said.

"We must stuff them..." Freddy said. "Golden Brother demands it."

"Golden brother is gone, Freddy. Now rest." Foxy said caringly.

"Noooo..." Freddy said, and then passed out.

"What the fuck was his problem?" Franklin asked

"Golden 'brother' was his role model. When he was deactivated, Freddy went crazy." Chica said.

"That racist sack of shit got what he deserved. But I do hope he is okay, for my love birds sake." Trevor and Chica snuggled on the couch.

"So... did we meet everyone?" Michael asked.

"Yup. We used to have more, but they all were decommissioned." Bonnie said. "I had a brother too, but he is long gone."

"Were are they all kept. I mean, when we get rid of animatronics at Richards Majestic, we donate them."

"We scrap them for parts and leave the rest in the basement."

"How cliché"


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie went into a supply closet and grabbed a cardboard box full of flashlights. "It's really dark in the basement, since we don't have any power going down there. Take a flashlight. Who is coming down with me?" Bonnie asked. "ME." Said Michael. The room went quite.

"Ok, Michael. Looks like its just you and me." Bonnie said. Michael grabbed a flashlight, and went to the basement door with Bonnie. "Be very careful when we go down there. The animatronics are not dangerous, but just be careful." Michael opened the basement door, and went down with Bonnie. They both turned their flashlights.

"So, Bonnie. I have been meaning to ask you something. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a girl, but everyone thinks I'm a boy." Bonnie said

"Ok. I was just curious."

"Here we are. The basement." Bonnie said when they reached the end of the steps. "We keep the animatronics down here." Michael shrieked in terror when he saw the row of broken down animatronic lying against the wall.

"HOLY FUCK! WHY DO YOU MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE THAT!" Michael screamed.

"I said we scrap them for parts and leave the rest down here. We have to manually extract all of the parts we need, so the animatronics look a little... deformed." Michael threw up all over the animatronics.

"Sorry. Its just... very disturbing. I have never seen anything like it." Michael threw up again, this time on Bonnie. "Sorry about that, friend." Michael said as he cleaned off Bonnie and hugged him. "You forget a million things everyday. Lets make sure this is one of them." Michael said. They both walked back up the stairs.

When they opened the door back up to the staff room they immediately heard Franklin and Foxy talking.

"... And you are the first one that hasn't tried to bite off my balls!" Franklin said. Franklin and Foxy started laughing.

"You guys sound like your having fun. I wouldn't go in the basement, F." Michael said. "Where's T?"

"Chica and him went in the other room to have some fun." Foxy said.

"Oh, God."


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SEX. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...***

"Where do you want to go, Trevor? Somewhere... private?" Chica asked.

"YES! HOLY FUCK YES, LETS GO CHICA!" Trevor screamed. Trevor grabbed Chica's animatronic hand and led her to a empty room. "THIS IS ERFECT!" Trevor started clearing things out of the way when he came to a realization.

"Do animatronics have cunts?" He asked.

"Yes." Chica replied as a slot opened between her legs.

"AWSOME! GOD, I LOVE YOU!" Trevor screamed. Trevor found an old mattress and they both lied down on it. "Lets get started!" Trevor said as he ripped off his pants. Trevor climbed on top of Chica, and started. Trevor started to thrust his penis into Chica's animatronic vagina.

"Holy fuck, Trevor! That's one big cock!" Chica started to moan, and Trevor started to go faster. "TREVOR!" Chica screamed. Trevor was almost there. Just a couple more seconds. "TREVOR!"

"CHICA!" Trevor screamed, as he felt cum pour slowly out of his penis, and into Chica's vagina. Trevor pulled out and flopped over onto the bed. "WOW!" Trevor said, and he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Trevor picked up his pants and put them back on, while Chica stood up and went to the bathroom. "I will meet you in the staff room. I need a minute to... collect myself." Trevor went to the staff room and sat on the empty couch.

"How was your safari Michael?" Trevor asked.

"Fine. I wouldn't go down to the basement if I was you. Its fucking crazy down there." Michael said to Trevor.

"How is Chica?" Bonnie asked.

"She's just cleaning up. She will be out in one minute. Lets turn the TV on." Trevor turned the TV on and they all watched TV until Chica came out. "Hey, baby. That was fun." Trevor said as Chica sat down on the couch next to him. Chica put her head on Trevor's shoulder. They watched TV until they all fell asleep, except Franklin. It was 4:00. Franklin stood up, and went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water, if they even had any. Franklin found an old mug, and filled it up with water, and sat up against the counter drinking it.

"God. What did I get my self into." He said, sighing. While he was on his last sip, he saw a figure appear in the doorway. "Hey. Who the fuck is there?"

Franklin was responded with an odd demonic laughing, and Franklin pulled out his pistol.

"Who the FUCK is there. I will Bust a cap in your ass so fast it would make your head spin!" The figure walked out of the darkness, and Franklin saw that it was... Freddy.

"Oh. Its you. Yo, dog. No hard feelings. I hope you are calmed down. Trevor can be a little irritable when it comes to his Canadian decent." Freddy didn't respond and just walked closer to Franklin. "Hey. Your scaring me, back off." Freddy lunged at Franklin. Franklin got a shot in Freddy, but it only stunned him. Freddy was choking Franklin. He slowly lost consciousness.

Franklin gasped for air. He threw up on the figure standing in front of him.

"Eyy, watch the shoes, you gangster prick. Aint you ever been choked before?" The person said.

"W-Who is it?" Franklin asked.

"Its just me. Michael. I got up to find you and I saw Freddy choking you. I kicked him in the back of the head. He wouldn't stay down so I kicked his head in a little. I think I killed him." Michael said.

"Oh, Fuck."


End file.
